Archive of Updates
(08-07-10) -Props go to Sol for fixing a few aura bugs -Props go to Wolf for enhancing the first form of the Cooler icons -Props go to Battousai for being JUST PLAIN AWESOME! (08-01-10) - Big thanks to Genesismagician of TSUNGProductions for the comma system now used in the statistics panel! - Added form experience to changelings, as well as boosted their form bonuses, thus (we think) finishing all the temporary form races - Implemented SSJ4 Vegeta skin with the Saiyan Scholar within the past several days. Icon credit goes to Wolf - Added Cooler skin and forms for changelings. Icon credit again goes to Wolf - Made a few aesthetic transformation changes, namely adding or modifying the appearance of craters (07-27-10) - Avalon improved the water icon into something far more suitable - Made it so that you can enter a finisher's max energy count without using Charge and/or blowing up (i.e. use Spirit Bomb and enter 200) - Fixed the racial no-clothes bug - Inadvertently fixed an unknown bug with headgear (03-07-10) - Edited Crusher Ball's damage a bit, as well as making a few other changes to it - Powered up the other blast attacks (sorry it took so long >_>) - Made some VERY vast code alterations which should either fix a big problem or ruin the game (hoping for the former) - Hopefully fixed the AFK booting bugs (12-28-09) - REALLY fixed the King Kai revive glitch this time (12-16-09) - Fixed a bug that was preventing humans from losing stamina while transformed (12-09-09) - Updated demon transformations with modified multipliers and requirements - Fixed a heinous bug/exploit with human forms (11-29-09) - Made some small aesthetic changes - Completely redid human transformations (please report any bugs or glitches) (11-28-09) - Fixed a King Kai bug that prevented people from reviving - All races should now feature transformation healing (11/24-26/09) - Happy Thanksgiving! - Added a new login screen made by Kazuma - Fixed a bug with the transformation healing - Fixed a bug with half saiyan transformations - Earth's dragonballs may now be used to revive people (for the grand price of zero wishes) - Sagas have been temporarily reactivated (up to Buu) - Mute and World Mute admin verbs have been tweaked - Auto-mute settings have been changed slightly - Edited karma shifts to reflect new karma percentages (as opposed to just switching to 0) (11-23-09) - Hoo, where to start... Well, a number of updates have been made without any update to the HUB (because Sol is lazy and sometimes hates the internet (browsers)). Among these include... Nothing recallable at this time. Anyway, on with the new! - Bukujutsu and Zanzoken can now BOTH be used when dead by default! How's THAT, Snake Way-haters?! - In addition, the clouds of Snake Way can now be flown over, though beware that there's a slight chance that they'll suck you into HFIL anyway. And of course, walking into them will (still) spell your doom. - The beginning of stat upgrades for all races has begun its commencement! First in line are the temporary transformation races, specifically saiyans, demons, changelings, and humans. Taking priority right now are humans, with the rest following some time after. - Correction: Saiyans are already done in stat modification; it is half saiyans that will be receiving transformation multiplier editing. - On that note: Saiyans have had two tweaks to their transformation stats, being the multipliers for PL and Ki after SSJ2. - What I meant to say was: Half saiyans have received the first treatment of a method finally devised to make healing while transformed NOT put your stats back to base. Saiyans will follow, followed by everyone else. - Other than that, there are a few tweaks here and there that are being dealt. *(09-03-09) - More minor tweaks - Snake Way now has tiles which will tell you if you're going the right way - Disabled the acquisition of Mystic (for now) - Fixed the Z-Sword icon bug - Started working and planning on new sagas among other updates - Few more minor bug fixes *(08-25-09 through 09-02-09) - Various tweaks on the updates, including the addition of Monster Island *(08-24-09) - Oh shoot, it's been three months? o.o Anyways, the major update + pwipe occurred today. *(05-13-09) - Associated each race with at least two classes *(04-04-09) - Removed the PL requirement from saiyan and half saiyan transformations *(02-05-09) - Finalized a warning system for permanent races to assist in preventing premature transformations *(01-29-09) - Changed Kaioken so that it changes your aura; applied a certain aspect of that to SSJ forms. Special thanks go to Dragonball: Celestial for the aura icon *(01-05-09) - Made an adjustment to guild creation which lets you see your name before finalizing it *(01-03-09) - Added a title screen image (thanks go to Togeistio for making it) *(11-29-08) - Added a World tab, providing various bits of information on the game (suggestions for additional information are welcome) *(11-17-08) - Increased the power of all non-finisher moves - (later that same day) Increased the power of all non-finisher moves more *(11-06-08) - Updated the Affiliates list (it's at the bottom if you haven't seen it) *(10-25-08) - Added a Combat Experience verb, which allows you to disable experience gains from fighting. Located in the Combat tab. *(09-26-08) - Added the Senzu Pouch at the shop keeper - Made it possible to buy multiple senzu beans at once *(09-12-08) - Changed some of the PL and Form Experience requirements for saiyans and half saiyans (making it EASIER!) - Made stamina earned via training quicker to obtain - Reduced some of the transformation delays for saiyans/half saiyans - Fixed a half saiyan transformation exploit *(09-03-08) - Had some fun with Dabura. He's now randomly located in HFIL. Cheers. - Added SSJ4 again (finally); requirement concept in part due to Roxas *(08-12-08) - Added a free saga option - Added a ki knockout - Fixed a Suicide exploit *(08-10-08-ish) - Made Zanzoken consume stamina as opposed to ki *(08-09-08) - Made new ways to gain stamina *(07-23-08) - Heavily modded saiyan and half saiyan transformations - Began to integrate form leveling *(07-21-08) - Incorporated the expanded map into the game - Made Kaioken a skill learnable by all races *(06-15-08) - Added an official Kill Me And Win A Prize NPC (to be found at Yamcha, currently useless) - Added a second unlock to the afterlife Goku - Goku's initial unlock now may potentially grant more power - Renamed afterlife Goku for distinction between two Goku NPCs - Added TP gains for dual training - Happy Father's Day!! *(03-15-08) - Added Divinity Cannon for Nameks - Added Namekian Warrior NPCs (Make the connection) *(03-12-08) - Added Trial Materia to the shop keeper *(03-05-08) - Added a new guild verb to the Channels tab which allows players to turn off guild invitations; also fixed a pesky problem regarding spam-invitations. *(03-04-08) - Sol created a new and indignant technique to kill players, so don't tick him off. *Sometime this past week or two - Fixed a walking/resting exploit (thanks to Wolf for pointing that out) *(01-11-08) - World/Universal Scans have been modified (no longer show coordinates) - Scouters now have a verb to show your coordinates - Scouters may now be used to scan yourself *(01-06-08) - Fixed a couple of gravity exploits (thanks to King for pointing them out) - Fixed a Supreme Kai exploit - Fixed a Dende exploit as well - Added an archive of updates to be viewed in-game *(01-04-08) - Fixed the Mystic transformation hair bug - Added the half-saiyan creation probability to the saiyan race in character creation - Fixed a King Kai exploit (thanks to Wolf X for pointing that out) *(01-03-08) - Made some modifications to the acquisition of viral heart disease *(10-05-07) - Fixed the SSJ hair bug - Added a verb to toggle emoticons *(8-22-07) - Recoded the SSJ aura so that it's usable at will (while in SSJ) and will hopefully not get stuck as frequently - Fixed a gravity exploit - Increased the gravity Stamina gains *(8-21-07) - "Fixed" a few bugs (mostly hair) over the past several days - Added Ultimate Kamehameha for Half Saiyans - BRAND NEW!! Added a PVP switch to somewhat make up for the lack of safe zones *(8-10-07) - Updated Yamcha to a more comprehensive and opinionated "better" system for TP. *(6-08-07) - Changed the Icon and Banner, Credit to Paladin Knight. *(5-24-07) - HBTC has been made an official safe zone - Relocated Janemba's spawning point - Fixed a bug with King Kai *(5-21-07) - Certain levels are now required for certain percentages of Kaioken (look in the techniques page in Help for details) *(5-10-07) - Demon, Changling and Saiyan transformation stats tweaked - Added a third Demon transformation - Tweaked Power Up to make it more reliable *(5-02-07) - Supreme Kai now changes karma. (Idea from dontwastemyhigh) *(4-19-07) - Added an affiliates list (Check the bottom of the hub) *(4-13-07) - DBI now comes equipped with a new grass icon! I know you're all extremely happy.